A Christmas Portrait
by AJeff
Summary: Her gift came from the heart.  Betty's perfect Christmas gift to Daniel.


Disclaimer: I don't own Daniel and Betty

Betty's gift came from her heart. Since the loss of his father, she found the perfect Christmas gift for Daniel. A picture of Daniel and Bradford Meade was in her possession. Amongst her boss' items on his desk, were about a dozen pictures of father and son. Betty took it upon herself in borrowing this one particular photograph.

It was just five days before Christmas, she hired the seventeen year old graffiti artist, Julio who lived a few doors away from her. Julio studied the photograph of little Daniel in his baseball uniform standing along side of his father. It started out as only lines on a blank page. Starting with the eyes, Daniel's tantalizing eyes stood out from his paper. Bradford Meade was so much younger in the picture, the artist drew soft lines around his smiling eyes. He then pencil-sketched their noses, with Daniel's crinkled as he smiled. Next, he drew the outline of their mouths, turned up. Who would have known the years to come, a smile would rarely, if any, be bestowed between father and son. Drawing their faces, made his portrait come to life, as if nothing could ever break this twosome apart. Julio continued with the rest of his sketch of father and son with their arms happily around each other. How ironic that Daniel's number on his baseball jersey had been "15", the day of his father's death.

"Perfect, a masterpiece" Betty said. "Daniel will love this gift." With her finger, she gentle outlined her boss' face. Julio had perfected little Daniel's features which poured out of his drawing. "The eyes, Julio, it's so life-like as if they're following our every move," she bubbled.

"You got a thing for your boss, Betty?" the teenager asked, inquisitively.

"I don't pay you to ask questions, Julio," she said, pushing her glasses to the bridge of her nose.

"A hundred dollars is a lot to spend on a boss. But, hey, I won't ask anymore questions, it's easy money for me," Julio stuffed the two fifty dollar bills into the pockets of his faded old jeans.

"Quit doing graffiti, you're a talented artist, do something of your life," she scolded.

"Hey, didn't my mama tell you? I got into art school. Next year."

"Good for you, Julio," she patted him on the shoulder. "I'm proud of you. Thanks for rushing this."

"Hey, I'll draw for you anytime."

"Thank you, Julio. That's very sweet of," she smiled.

"I'll even draw a life-size nudie of you and your boss, if you want," he laughed. "Live models! Let me know when you two are available."

Betty shook her head. "Goodbye, Julio!"

Glancing at her wristwatch, Betty hurriedly upstairs to her bedroom. "I'm late for work," she said aloud.

DBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDB

It was the first time Betty had been late. She had a perfectly good excuse, but, she couldn't tell Daniel the reason. It would spoil her surprise. The scheduled meeting she was to have attended had just ended a few minutes after she arrived. Placing his gift against the wall by her desk, she knew that look on his face so well as he approached her.

"I'm so sorry, Daniel, I had something pressing...I'm sorry I missed the meeting," she said, apologetically.

"Where were you?" he raised his voice. "What was so important that you had to miss this meeting? You've never missed any before, why now? I needed you there at the meeting. You know I depend on you a lot."

Betty thought back of Bradford Meade's last few words before his final moments ended. "Take care of Daniel, he'll be lost without you."

"Uh, sorry, something came up," she answered softly.

"Sorry doesn't cut it, Betty," he said in a low toned voice. "Do you know how important this meeting was to me? This meeting couldn't wait until the holidays. It's Christmas Eve, but, we still have to work around here."

"I know. But, Daniel, I..."

"You're supposed to be different from all of my other assistants. But, now you seem to be heading into that direction...you don't know where your priorities are," he said, clenching his teeth.

"Excuse me, Daniel," Betty pointed her finger at him. "I am not like your many assistants. In the first place, I don't sleep with you. And if you must know, I had some last meeting Christmas shopping to do."

"Well, that person had better appreciate that gift you got, because you missed an important meeting for him, her or them."

DBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDB

Christmas bonuses were distributed throughout the agency. There were several gift exchanges among co-workers and friends. Betty passed out inexpensive presents from Macy's, red velvet photo albums with outlined gold trimmings along the side. On the front of the album read "Merry Christmas 2007", a keepsake gift for filling in their family holiday pictures.

It was after 2:00pm and everyone was around the office Christmas tree which had been decorated beautifully with glass blue ornaments and silver streamers. Employees were toasting the holiday with egg nog, and singing Christmas carols. Everyone was celebrating except Betty who sat at her desk finishing her assignments for the day after Christmas.

"Betty," Daniel said, almost afraid to.

"Hi, Daniel," she answered, then, continued with her work.

"Look, about this morning, I didn't mean to go off on you like that. It's just that...I'm sorry," he said, handing her a cup of eggnog. "For you."

"No need to apologize, Daniel, I really am sorry that I was late."

"It's okay. You're entitled to do personal things during work hours. Everyone else does it. It's just that you never do. You done with your Christmas shopping?"

"Yes," she smiled.

"That person was the last one on your list? The reason which caused you to be late today?"

"Yes."

"Must be someone important in your life, Betty," he said.

Betty could see almost a twinge of jealousy.

"Yes, he is, Daniel," again, she smiled.

"Why don't you stop working now. Come join the others...the party."

"I'm just making up my time from this morning."

"Betty, no need to. Come on, take your eggnog, and toast the holidays with me."

"Oh, alright." Betty rose from her chair. "What shall we toast on?"

"How about good health, happiness, and love ones." Daniel lightly tapped his glass on hers.

"Happy Holidays, Daniel," Betty smiled widely.

"Happy Holidays, Betty."

"Oh, Daniel, thank you for my Christmas bonus. It was so generous of you."

"You've very welcome. And Betty, that's not all I have for you."

"It's not?"

"No, I'll be right back."

Betty watched as Daniel made his way to his office, then, out again carrying a red gift bag. "Here, don't know much about wrapping. I think that's what assistants are suppose to do for their bosses, but, I couldn't ask you, since it's your gift."

"Thank you, Daniel. You shouldn't have. The bonus was enough." She held the bag and stared at it.

"Betty, you're not going to just admire the packaging, are you? Open it."

"Now? You want me to open it now?"

"Yes." His blue eyes twinkled at her.

"Okay!" she said perkily.

Betty delicately pulled out the tissues, and found a jewelry box inside. "Daniel? What is it?" she asked, shaking the box.

"Well, you won't know until you open it."

Inside was a sterling silver bracelet with the inscription "Betty, Merry Christmas, Love Daniel."

"Love, Daniel," she said.

"Yes, Betty...love, Daniel."

"It's beautiful. It's so beautiful," she bubbled.

"So are you, Betty. The best decision my father had every made was to hire you as my assistant. Here, let me help you put the bracelet on."

Betty held up her arm admiring her gift. Just as Daniel had the courage to kiss her, Betty stepped back.

"Wait!"

"What?" he asked, seemingly annoyed.

"I have a gift for you, too."

"Betty, you didn't have to. I wasn't expecting anything from you."

Reaching for the brown wrapped item, she apologized for the presentation. "I'm sorry, but, I didn't have time to wrap this. You see, I was running late for work".

"You got me something?" he asked, feeling the pitter patter of his heart. "That's the reason you were late this morning?"

"Yes, I couldn't tell you why, could I?"

Unwrapping it, Daniel held the most beautiful sketched portrait he'd ever seen. He touched his father's face. "I...I remember when we posed for this picture. My father was the happiest I've seen...me making a winning home run for the team. The likeliness..." Turning to Betty, he blinked back tears. "How'd you find the photo?"

"I stole it off of your desk when you weren't looking. There were a lot of pics of your father, and this caught my eye."

"It must have cost you a lot," he said, looking back at the portrait.

"No. I paid this kid who lives in my neighborhood. I've seen his work and asked him to do this sketch. He'll be going to art school next year."

"Tell him, he's got a job here when he graduates."

"Really, Daniel," Betty giggled.

"Yes, really. Betty, thank you. The best gift I've ever received."

"You're welcome! Your father may not be here anymore, but, just think of the good times, and he'll be here in spirit."

"Your gift comes from the heart. You have a good heart, Betty. I don't know what else to say."

"Don't have to say a thing, Daniel! I'm glad you like."

"I love it, Betty. Thank you."

"Merry Christmas! Shall we go to the party now?"

"Okay," he said. "But, one more thing before we go?"

"Yes, Daniel," she said, walking pass him.

"This." Daniel gently took her in his arms, and gave her a long drugging kiss. "Merry Christmas, Betty."

"Merry Christmas, Daniel," she said, catching her breath.

The End

Author's Note: I know it's not even December, but, I thought I'd get an early start. MERRY CHRISTMAS TO EVERYONE!


End file.
